


High spirits

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Fuji loves playing - in and out of the tennis courts.





	High spirits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts).



> Creation: 2016-09-20 06:20pm to 06:36pm

"Fuji! Kikumaru!"

Both regulars turned, one looking apologetic, the other with a playful smile on his face. 

"None of these enter the courts. That is what I told all of you from the start."

Fuji continued to smile, deliberately putting them into his tennis bag. "Of course, Tezuka."

The training match after this was easy in Fuji's mind, at least until the captain saw something glint in the sunlight, stopping the match immediately with a slightly louder shout than normal.

"Fuji!"

Coming towards him, the tensai still looked unperturbed. 

"Yes, Tezuka?"

"20 laps for disobedience and you will dispose of them - all of them - in the locker room before you come back." Tezuka ordered, barely restraining himself from showing how annoyed he really felt. Being friends with him for such a long time however, made Fuji know anyway and he refrained from a comment that would probably triple the number of laps. Making sure to wink at Eiji on his way out of the courts, he shot the little toy in his hand a look before letting it dangle back around his neck. Might as well use it while running and then follow Tezuka's order, even if said captain was probably fully aware of it and doubly annoyed. Fuji loved it.


End file.
